


I've got no soul to sell

by Darkburst87



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Dom/sub, Flug isn't as innocent people think, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Voyeurism, they both want this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkburst87/pseuds/Darkburst87
Summary: Oh he should have known that a night of peace and tranquility would be too good to be true! Or the one where Black Hat walks in on Dr. Flug in the shower. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Villainous fanfic. Not beta read. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
> The title is a line from the song Closer by Nine Inch Nails. *Major NSFW second chapter

Dr. Flug was no stranger to exhaustion and the entire day had left him feeling far more drained than he thought possible. He was upstairs in his bedroom when he decided that he needed to take a shower. After he stripped himself from all of his clothes and removed the paper sack from his head he stepped inside the spacious shower and turned the water on hot. He closed his eyes and let out a low sigh as the water cascaded through his shaggy red hair and down his slender body. He tried to clear his mind but he found that his thoughts kept drifting back to his boss. Flug let out a small nervous laugh at himself thinking that something must really be wrong with him to desire Black Hat who just that morning lost his cool and left an angry red scratch across his collarbone. Flug took a deep breath, accepting that he did indeed have it bad for his boss and that the memory of him standing tall as he had him pinned down in his lab chair, both arms on either side of the doctor as he suddenly flashed a cruel smile that showed his sharp teeth seconds before he dragged his claws into his pale flesh..thinking back on that made him **hot**. _How long has it been since I’ve let myself have this?_ Flug thought out loud before he took himself in one hand and with the other he pressed onto the jagged scratch that his boss had left on him. He pumped himself hard and fast as he moaned out loud the name of his boss, until he had finally brought himself to the edge. He was _so close_ to reaching orgasm but the sound of a door slamming shut very loudly ruined that.

 

Oh he should have known that a night of peace and tranquility would be too good to be true! Flug turned off the shower and reached for his towel. A minute later he found it on the tile floor below him and as he reached down to pick it up, he noticed something very strange. There was a black Italian leather dress shoe stepping on his towel and preventing him from picking it up! Flug nearly screamed as he looked up to find that it belonged to Black Hat who was indeed in his bathroom and preventing him from covering up his naked body! He felt anxiety hit him as he nearly tripped over his own two feet in a desperate attempt to put space between the two of them. Before he fell to the floor he was able to grab a hold of the paper sack laying nearby so that he could yank it on over his head. The item usually gave him comfort but it did little to comfort him during a time such as this.

 

“Oh flug..how could you be so careless? Imagine my surprise to find that you left your bedroom door open and that as I was closing it for you, I heard my name being called and if that wasn’t enough I heard other things too. Would you like me to share with you what else I heard?”

Black Hat bent down so that he was eye level with Flug who sat frozen in shock on the bathroom floor. Black Hat reached out to cup Flug’s chin, forcing the man to keep his eyes on his own. Black Hat noticed that his soft skin was still wet from the shower and that he could hear his heart beating so loudly. When he took a second too long to give him an answer he tightened his grip on the doctors chin, claws dangerously close to his throat..he asked him in what almost came out like a growl,  
“Would you like me to share with you what I saw?” 

 

“..I’m sorry Sir..b-but this is my room and even though y-you are right that I should have c-closed the door all the way I…”

“I’ll tell you what I saw Flug and you tell me if I’m correct. Sound fair?”

Flug nodded his head in agreement. 

 

Black hat leaned in close, his lips resting at the nape of Flug’s neck as he spoke.

“I saw a brilliant man, someone that I consider more than an underling..a dear friend perhaps..Pleasure himself to the memory of my claws gliding across his fragile skin as my name left his lips. Is this correct or am I mistaken?”

 

Flug knew that Black Hat was giving him a way out if he wanted it. All he had to do was lie, say that he was wrong about what he saw and they would go back to the way things were before. Flug wanted this. He had secretly wanted this for the longest time and now that opportunity had presented itself he wasn’t going to deny himself so he leaned forward, and with shaky hands he lift the brown paper bag up from his face just enough that the bottom of his nose and his lips were exposed to the demon before him.  
“That’s correct sir. That is exactly what happened.” Flug said before he moved so that his lips were mere inches above Black Hat’s own. 

 

He took another deep breath and then licked his lips as his gaze fell upon the very obvious tent in Black Hats trousers.  
“Black Hat are you going to punish me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues right where the last chapter left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :-)

Black Hat smirked against Flug's neck before He moved faster than humanly possible. Flug was pulled up to his feet and then thrown onto his bed. Flug who was feeling a bit startled from moving so quickly from across the room sat up with his back against the wooden headboard with Black Hat sitting between Flug's legs. 

  


The demon's wickedly long tongue runs over Flug's lips, tracing the outline with the tip of his tongue before snaking it past his lips and plunging in at full force to swirl around Flug's own tongue. Flug's moans are muffled for the most part but are unmistakable as he returns Black Hat's onslaught by sucking on his tongue and leaning into Black Hat, so that their bodies are pressing up against the others.  
Black Hat bites a little too hard onto Flug's bottom lip but instead of pulling away as he expected, this only causes Flug to arch his pelvis up to grind his rock hard cock against the demon's. 

"Mine!"  
Black Hat growls as he rakes his claws down Flug's lower back, hard enough to bleed in some places before changing their position. Flug is laying on his back with his legs wrapped around Black Hat's shoulders.

 

The demon locks eyes with Flug before plunging his long dexterous tongue into his tight hole. Flug throws his head back and shuts his eyes. He grips onto the bed sheets below him, twisting them with his fingers as Black Hat fucks him with his tongue. Flug bites back a moan. 

"No no none of that now my dear Doctor I want to hear you." Black Hat says with a sly grin as he sits up enough that he is able to shimmy out of his pants. Flug tries to help him remove his collared dress shirt but Black Hat stops him, opting instead to leave the item of clothing on, but completely unbuttoned. A thin tubular tentacle pins his wrists flat onto the bed and it's at that moment that the demon crawled on top of him, choosing to sit on the doctor's chest. This new position gives the light headed doctor a full view of Black Hat's large self lubricating genitalia. In between Black Hat's legs there are multiple undulating tentacles that look just like the one that's keeping Dr. Flug pinned down and right in the middle of them there is a dark purple tentacle that is shorter and fatter than the rest. Flug's eyes were immediately drawn to it. He was lost in thought until several more of the tentacles pried apart his legs and began working him open slowly gaining speed in their movements.  
Flug mewled and writhed in pleasure. 

 

Sucking and bitting along the slender column of the doctor's neck, digging his claws into Flugs shoulders and then gliding them down his back in a raspy tone of voice black Hat spoke against Flug's ear where it would be beneath his paper sack, 

"Open your mouth Flug I've got something to fill it with." 

Without hesitation Flug did as he was told when a long tentacle reached from up under the paper sack, pulling it up enough that his lips were exposed. The tentacle lovingly caressed his cheek before sliding back down his body and disappearing from sight. 

Black Hat shoved his girthy tentacle cock into Flug's pretty mouth. Flug moaned as it pulsed in and out with a snap of the demons hips. Flug's lips became reddened and wet with saliva. 

 

"You should see yourself Flug. You've become so slutty for me. You like being gagged by your _jefecito's_ fat cock as your ass is being pounded into by several of my tentacles."

Flug whined around his length in response. He had never in his life felt so full. But there was just one thing, he needed more, more friction against his achingly hard dick that had become so swollen with need. 

In one swift movement, Black Hat wraps his hand around the needy doctor's dick and pumps him, making him spill onto his hand and onto their bodies. Flug cums screaming his name. Black Hat continues pumping, milking Flug fully as he loses himself to his own pleasure from within Flug's mouth. Flug swallows down the thick cum. Black Hat retracts all of his tentacles making it easier to hold Flugs smaller body to his chest. Black Hat kisses Flug, not caring that he can taste himself on his lips. 

_"Jefecito_..I've wanted you for the longest time..that was.." Flug spoke softly, trying to catch his breath. Black Hat smiled as his gaze met Flug's own.  
"Incredible and everything that I had imagined. Thank you for putting up with me I know I don't handle my emotions well and that I've taken my anger out on you too many times."  
Flug latched onto the demon's hands, lacing their fingers together tightly.  
"Stay with me in here tonight. Please Sir?" 

Black Hat nodded before he wrapped his limbs around Flug, his chin resting in the crook of his neck as the world around them seemed to fall away as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always kudos/comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
